Arkade
Arkade is a Dragon Hunter. He is responsible for giving out gear and rations to the Hunters via the slot machine in his chest. History Hunted Iron & Stone When Daddy No Legs lead the Ninja into the Pit, Arkade approaches Zane and asks to take him apart after he "expires." Radio Free Ninjago Arkade gone hunting with others, and at night he sits with the other Dragon Hunters round the campfire as Jet Jack tells Cole, who is posing as a Dragon Hunter, about the Firstbourne. How to Build a Dragon Arkade was seen serving a long line of Dragon Hunters, rolling his slot machine and giving the Hunters a selected item each time. While one gets a piece of gear, another ends up with a banana. While he wasn't looking, Zane took a part from him. Two Lies, One Truth Arkade was part of the group of Hunters who try to catch the Ninja and Faith. He tries to take down Jay, but crashes into a rock and was left stranded. The Weakest Link Arkade drove the Dieselnaut after the Ninja and Faith. After the Destiny's Wing was destroyed, Wu jumps onto the rig, demanding Arkade to leave. Arkade tells Wu to make him, only to be grabbed by a chain form Kai and flung off the Dieselnaut. Saving Faith After the Ninja and Faith are captured, Arkade celebrates with the rest of the camp on now having the son of the First Spinjitzu Master. When Faith yells down at the Hunters asking if they had seen the Oni, Arkade and the others talked among themselves. Faith noticed this and told them that they hadn't because Iron Baron's stories about the Oni were lies. Arkade later watched Wu and Iron Baron leave to find the Dragon Armor. Lessons for a Master After Iron Baron and Wu left, Arkade was with the other Dragon Hunters while they argued. Later, he and the other Dragon hunters join the Ninja to search for the Dragon Armor. He runs along with the other Hunters after seeing the Firstbourne. Later, he watches the Ninja leaving the realm. Appearances *70655 The Dragon Pit "LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu" Season 9: Hunted *86. "Iron & Stone" *87. "Radio Free Ninjago" *88. "How to Build a Dragon" *90. "Two Lies, One Truth" *91. "The Weakest Link" *92. "Saving Faith" *93. "Lessons for a Master" Trivia *His name is a play on the word "arcade," due to him being a walking slot machine. *His appearance resembles a slot machine normally used for gambling. *He is the hardest Dragon Hunter to get, as he only appears in the biggest set of the wave, 70655 The Dragon Pit. *His face was never fully shown in series, but in sets, he has Muzzle's faceprint, which could be Lego's parsimony. *In series, Arkade has an orange right hand, but in sets it's black. Gallery 70655 Arkade.jpg|Arkade's minigigure ArkadeS9.png|Watching the Ninja leave DragonHunters93.png|Arkade with other Dragon Hunters MoS93It'stheFirstbourne.png|Arkade points on Firstbourne Arkade hunt.png|Arkade pilots vehicle de:Arkade Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Characters Category:Hunted Category:Dragon Hunters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Males